


Clumsily Cute

by bertlebear



Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Other, Skating, Winter, figure skating, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: You decide to take Marco out to learn the ropes of an exciting activity he’ll soon grow to enjoy immensely.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Reader
Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Clumsily Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this was so sweet to write!

Marco gives you a skeptical look, brows raised and eyes wide while he fiddled with the laces around his skates. “I’m not so sure about this...”

“It’s not like you to be nervous, Marco.” Standing across from him you stood, chuckling with your hand clasped firmly around his. “Come on, it won’t hurt to try.”

He struggled to meet your gaze, drawn to the floor where his feet fidgeted. “That’s not the problem and you know that. I’m just scared I’ll look like a fool out there on the rink.”

“Nonsense.” You grinned, trying to look encouraging and tugging the helmet strap tighter for another good measure. It was completely normal to feel scared, and Marco had every right to fear the slippery unknown ahead of him. His apprehensiveness reminded you of yourself, terrified when your skates first met the smooth ice as you glided shakily across.

“All good? I’m heading out so when you’re ready I’ll see you on the ice.”

He nods, features appearing to soften at your hopeful tone. You’re grateful that he’s beginning to grasp the idea that it nothing else mattered as long as he had fun, and didn’t forget that you were there to guide him throughout. Following closely behind, he wraps two arms around your waist while you step onto your stage, spinning to face him while he’s perched at the edge, silent but careful.

The first step isn’t too bad. Marco still holds onto the railings before deeming it safe and lowers his other foot out, wobbling slightly. He gives you a relieved beam, hands spread out and you’re almost tempted to scold him for how stiff his form bends in on itself, limbs still and losing momentum as he comes to halt in front of you. Several bursts of air escape his mouth, noticeable in the frigid chills of the outdoors, despite the fuzzy scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and the maroon tuke atop the nest of black hair. You continued to observe, concern warping into a flicker of confidence, heart pounding as you watched him shuffle out further, now many metres from the safety of the barrier walls. His movements were those of a newborn flightless bird, and you were determined to change that outcome today. By all means, if you could set enough faith in him, then little by little he would open to the wonders of the ice. 

“Straighten out your body,” You begin, moving closer to grip his arms just when he slips under your touch, placing a great deal of weight and yelping as you catch him in the nick of time. Thanks to quick reflexes, his balance is fixed right away and you’re able to hook an arm under his shoulders and keep him still to recover. Initially he flinches and jerks away, but finally sighs and regains posture. There’s a smudge of pink dusting his cheeks and nose, either from the cold or from embarrassment you weren’t sure.

“Careful, try and push out with your knees,” Warning him took place first, and once you catch that his movements are bolder do you release him gently. “Go from inside to outside, and use the blades to propel you forward instead of walking normally like you’re on ground.”

“I think I’ve already figured out that doesn’t work.” He chuckles, and at some point you’re lost in the revelling joy of it all, watching him boost himself further and further down the rink. The sight brings your pulse throbbing higher, as if elated by the way your troubles melted away and you could live carelessly in the warmth of his enthusiastic gaze, taking his hand and pulling him forward while those hazel eyes followed behind fondly.

Around the two of you went, holding snippets of conversation now and then and holding the atmosphere bright, Marco eyes closing as he finds comfort with the rush of wind every time you nudged him along to accompany across the rink. Gradually the wavering unease and trembling legs shifted to be replaced by his steady pumping of muscles to power him through the distance around the rink.

“So what do you think of skating for the first time? This was what you’ve always wanted, right?”

His expression would frown slightly in a pout every time your form spun rapidly around him but you made up for it by grinning, excitement comparable to a child. At times that interconnecting thought would cross your mind— how you wouldn’t give anything else to relive this instant, sweet and exactly how you had longed for it to be, with someone like Marco to add belonging at the holiday spirit.

You’re still hesitant, pausing to glance backwards at him when there’s no response, stomach beginning to sink in confusion. That is until you feel a sensation around your wrist— he’s grabbed it and before your mouth could form a protest, he presses his lips to yours in a quick kiss.

“It’s not what I could want; it’s what I didn’t know I needed.”

That signature beam appears closer and more euphoric than ever, and Marco is giggling at you, how your mouth opens before closing abruptly and pressing into a tight line. You’re still able to see his freckles, each one a different unique shape, clusters of black curves here and there as he pulls away at last. The sudden action sent heat streaking across your face, unsure of what just happened, and yet a dumbfounded smile crept around the corner. It was what your heart was aching for all this time, compartmentalized and not the expected image but exactly what you had failed to realize this whole time. Whatever you did together with him would put your sights higher and always be worth it in the end.

He joins you in looking up at the starry night sky, the amber glow of the street lamps illuminating his face as you catch his delighted, almost breathless whisper.

“This was the best Christmas ever thanks to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
